In conventional switching devices, such as contactors, for example, each pole to be switched has a terminal contact in the form of a fixed contact on the input side and on the output side. To make or break the contact, the corresponding fixed contacts are closed or opened by a contact bridge which is operated by a solenoid actuator. In such devices, the externally accessible fixed contact terminals are typically constituted of screw-type terminals which are accessible from the front side and can be screwed in place or released from the top side of the device. Releasable spring-loaded terminals, which are accessible laterally or from above and are also re-releasable from the side or from above, may also be provided. Incoming and outgoing connecting leads are contacted in different ways, plug-in contacts, floating contacts, screw terminals, insulation-piercing connecting devices or others being usable. To enhance the interconnection, respectively wiring capabilities of such switching devices, configurations have already been discussed which additionally provide for contacting by other external connecting leads (German Patent DE 102 36 790 C1). For this purpose, what are generally referred to as combination plug-in orifices and corresponding contact and connection means are configured on such switching devices.
The German Patent DE 10152347 C1 describes an adapter plug connector for a switching device on which leads are able to be contacted via a clamping device designed as incoming-feeder terminals. Individual conductors of the leads can be snapped into place in incoming-feeder terminals. Removing the individual conductors of the leads requires a tool for opening the incoming-feeder terminals.
Uncovering contact orifices and introducing and contacting connecting leads entail the disadvantage that either tools must be used and/or the user must perform a plurality of maneuvers, frequently even using both hands.